polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Englandball
English|type = Germanic Brythonic Celtic |capital = London|affiliation = City in United Kingdom|religion = Anglican (mainly)|friends = Proudest Son Dad Son Son Son Brother Best Friend Happy Brother |enemies = Baguette (The Countryball That Attacked Me In Long Time Ago) Separatist Brother Thing That Does Not Exist Friendly Rival Jake Paul|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Englandball|predicon = Kingdom of England|founded = 10th century|government = Parliamentary monarchy|name = |caption = I am not a city!|likes = the UK|hates = be called of city|intospace = yes, because UK can and he is part of uk|bork = Wot Wot|food = fish and chips}} Englandball is a city one of the four entities of UKball and also its main part. It is usually mischanged with this latter. It is more populated and rich than Scotlandball and Walesball. He is a part of the island (which is technically an archipelago due to islands like Orkney) of Great Britain (which composes of Englandball, Scotlandball and Walesball) as well as the old Roman territory of Britannia or Britain as the landmass is (usually only by smart people to brag about knowing more) called (composing of Englandball and Walesball). Great Britain and Britain are by some mistaken as countries (in particular Americaball who doesn't even know the difference between Great Britain England and UK) though this isn't true so there is no Great Britainball or Britainball. He is also in a little known and generically named legal union called England and Wales, which is composed of (surprise) Englandball and Walesball. Englandball has been the long suffering neighbour of Scotlandball and Franceball while Walesball is his plaything for when he gets tired of playing with the others. History: Before 927, England wasn't a united entity but instead a mix of different Anglo and Saxon petty kingdoms. After 866 there was a period of Danish vassalization called Danelaw. In 1066, Duchy of Normandyball conquered the Kingdom of Englandball And Installed A New Leader The moment when England became a region is in 1707, with the Acts of Union, where Kingdom of Scotlandball and Kingdom of Englandball joined into UKball. Counties: England is filled with so many counties that it almost seems like people like their counties more than the whole union (such as Cornwall, Yorkshire, Norfolk, and the scum Suffolk) this is their parallels of European nations: * Bedfordshireball - San Marinoball * Berkshireball - Denmarkball * Bristolball - Icelandball * Buckinghamshireball - Switzerlandball * Cambridgeshireball - Belgiumball * Cheshireball - Luxembourgball * Cornwallball - Portugalball * Cumbriaball - Netherlandsball * Derbyshireball - Swedenball * Devonball - Latviaball * Dorsetball - Lithuaniaball * Durhamball - Luxembourgball * East Sussexball - Polandball * Gloucestershireball - Finlandball * Greater London - Franceball * Greater Manchester - Italyball * Hampshireball - Liechtensteinball * Herefordshireball - Irelandball * Hertfordshireball - Bosnia and Herzegovinaball * Norfolkball - Romaniaball * Suffolkball - Moldovaball * Yorkshireball - Germanyball How to draw: Draw Englandball is very simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a red''' + '''cross # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # Optional: bowler hat, umbrella, monacle Gallery UP3XIWN.png RXyEA7l.png E56Yu6W.png Social Outcasts.jpg WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png HugBVAZ.png|It's bra KSmkGGR.png 84wEmWH.png A7T3xBM.png Titanic.jpg Pansy.png 1c6iNhJ.png njUKIYd.png 'gqxr9g0.png Freedommmm.jpg vsz3ohI.png Qp7q7fb.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png 'r0p97FV.png 'tyYE85V.png Pz0tddP.png C9IhiuN.png Filming in Romania.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg Food.png More Sunni.png QFuZ1sU.png GJ3e4EU.png QD6gLDt.png England.png England_past_and_England_Now.png EnglandCeremonialCountiesFlagMap.png Polandball_Map_of_England.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Best Destination.png Its Yours.jpg Canada's Club.png Good at Squash.png Making the Flag.jpg es:Inglaterraball fr:Angleterreballe sco:Englandball Category:British Countryball Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:EU Category:Red White Category:Englandball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:United Kingdom Category:Fish And Chips Category:Euro Category:Tea Category:Cross Category:Low countries Category:Germanic Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Cityballs